Various software applications exist with mechanisms for grouping and ungrouping graphical elements within a screen region. For example, the majority of graphic design and other programs having a need to position graphical elements (e.g., MS Visio, MS Powerpoint, Adobe Illustrator, etc. . . . ) have a way to associate a set of components depicted on the screen and then allow movement of those components as one element. Associating a group of independent screen elements together into one block of elements is referred to as grouping. Once a grouping is made elements within the group are moved as a block and operations performed on one of the screen elements within the group occur to all of the elements within the group. Hence when one of the screen elements within the group is moved each of the other screen elements within that same group also move and although the distance between each of the screen elements remains unchanged the position of the entire block changes when moved. A group of 5 screen elements can thus be moved from one location to another within the graphical user interface by selecting the entire group and dragging that group from one location to the other via a pointing device such as a mouse or trackball. As stated above the distance between each of the screen elements and general layout of the elements within the block remains unchanged. This means that if two of the screen elements are positioned in a way that forms a certain shape (e.g., a flow chart or other arranged shape) the integrity of the shape is maintained when one of the elements is moved by having the other elements accompany the moved elements and maintain the distance and position relative to the moved element. Because grouping maintains the layout characteristics of the screen elements within the group, users generally form a group once the layout is in a relatively final form. For instance, after creating a group of 5 screen elements users cannot adjust the distance between the other screen elements without affecting the entire group unless an operation referred to as ungrouping is performed.
Ungrouping disassembles the group by breaking the relationship between screen elements that belong to the group. When a screen element is no longer part of the group it is then feasible to perform operations on the ungrouped element independent of the other elements. For instance, users can then move, delete, copy, or modify the ungrouped element without automatically performing the same operations on neighboring screen elements.
The problem with current grouping techniques is that they do not provide users with a mechanism to maintain the benefits of association with a group while having the flexibility of independent layout. Moving an element of the group require that element be disassociated from the group. Another problem current grouping techniques have is that visual queues that relate the screen elements to underpaying data characteristics are non-existent or minimally helpful. Hence there is a need for an interface the enables the association of layout elements within a graphical user interface via a common set of characteristics and methods relating to generating and using such associations within the context of document publication.